Hidden Leaf High:
by buzzyboy1
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke, along with the main cast are in their Junior Year. Watch as new relationships, friendships and a whole lot more form.
1. First Focus: Junko

**(Naruto and the rookie nine members are 16, which applies to Ryu, Hyoukei, Yin, Yang, Raiga, and Kankurō. Team Guy is 17, which applies to Kai and Temari. Haruna, Asuna, and Akiko are 15, and Aki is 14.)**

The first day of school has started. One, blonde hair, blue eyed boy, wearing orange was running a bit on time (Naruto), literally by the bell, as two people, one boy that had silver hair (Ryu), and a girl with black hair, both had blue eyes (Haruna), holding hands, walked into the room. Several other people were already sitting in the room, including a pink haired girl (Sakura), a dark blue haired girl (Hinata) a black haired boy, the hair shaped like a bird's tailfeathers (Sasuke), a boy with with black, pineapple like hair lazing around (Shikamaru), a blonde hair girl (Ino), a pale, black haired boy (Sai), a waist length black haired girl (Aki), a boy with tomato end like hair (Raiga), a boy with long brown hair (Neji), a girl with dark brown hair in two buns (Tenten), a boy with giant eyebrows (Rock Lee), a brown-blonde haired girl with four pig tails in a two by two pattern (Temari), a dark red haired boy (Gaara), a boy with a black hat (Kankurō), a brown haired girl near the red haired boy (Matsuri), a very tall red and blue haired boy making out with a short orange haired girl (Yang and Asuna), while two girls, one with red hair (Yin) and one with black hair and purple eyes (Hyoukei) all sat at desks.

In a different room, a different teacher, along with a bunch of different students, one though, had blue hair, and the same blue eyes as the silver haired boy, most notably carried a bag, for fencing.

"Kai Shirogetsu!" The teacher called out, he had a scar across his nose.

"Here, Iruka-Sensei!" Kai responded.

The teacher took attendance and found that he had two couples in his homeroom. Everyone stood up, Yang somewhat towering over everyone, and left for their first class, which was History. When they arrived, an announcement was made.

"Hello," Tsunade, the principal, announced, "I am excited to announce that homecoming will be in six weeks, along with the results of the Volleyball tryouts, Yang Kumaru, you are officially the captain of the Boy's Volleyball team, and Masturi for the girl's team!"

"So, Hinata," The pink haired girl asked, "Who are you asking to homecoming?"

"N-N-Naruto." Hinata whispered.

"Sup, Ryu." Kai called out.

"Kai!" Ryu responded.

"I need help." Kai whispered, "It's about Akiko."

"Sure, you planning on asking her to homecoming?" Ryu whispered.

Kai's face suddenly turned red, and he responded, "What!?"

Haruna leaned her head on Ryu's shoulder as Yang and Asuna continued their make out session from homeroom. The teacher walked in, right as Yang and Asuna separated, along with taking their seats, well, Yang was since they were making out in Asuna's Seat. Hyoukei took some notes around the room.

'Ryu x Haruna: together (they seem to be very cute).

Yang x Asuna: together, very affectionate and possibly aroused.

Kai x Akiko: Akiko isn't even in the room and Kai definitely likes her

Naruto x Hinata: Naruto is an idiot, Hinata likes him.

Sasuke x Sakura: Can't tell anything, it may be Sasuke's strange ability of being subtle, and Every time Sasuke looks at her, she is red.

Neji x Tenten: Can't tell, other side of room.

Gaara x Matsuri: seems like a mentor relationship right now.'

As Yang took his seat, the class started, they went through the start of history and the class syllabus, homework was to read chapter one, sections one and two.

The bell rang, Ryu and Haruna walked hand in hand to the next class. Asuna was walking to class, cuddled into Yang for support. Asuna broke her foot about five weeks ago, requiring her to be in a boot for eight weeks and a brace for the last two weeks of recovery. The students were confused by Ryu and Haruna, he (Ryu) is the school treasurer, as she is the assistant captain of the cheer squad. Ryu placed a chaste kiss on her lips before the two went into class.

* * *

Akiko Todoroki was a girl of average height, with orange hair and grey eyes. She sat next to Kai, who had a front row seat. Ryu and Haruna were sitting towards the middle, as Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Aki and Raiga were spread out across the classroom. Most of the classes were simply syllabus and first lesson.

* * *

The group decided to head to Ryu's house after their activities. Everyone sat in a circle.

"Alright, we'll play Truth or Dare." Sakura declared.

Everyone nodded.

"I'll start," Sakura declared, "Haruna, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How long have you been dating Ryu?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"Two months." Haruna responded, blushing, "Yang, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How far have you and Asuna gone?" Haruna asked.

Yang and Asuna blushed, which Yang whispered in Haruna's ear, "All the way."

"I wasn't expecting that." Haruna whispered to Yang.

"Naruto, Truth or Dare?" Yang asked.

"Dare!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"I dare you to eat this bowl of Ramen." Yang responded as he held up a bowl of Ramen.

Naruto took the bowl from Yang, eating the contents, and all of a sudden, we heard Naruto scream.

"Naruto, I forgot to tell you that the ramen was really spicy." Yang recalled.

"Sasuke-teme, Truth or Dare?" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Dare." Sasuke responded.

"I dare you to ask Aki Yūki to homecoming and tell me the result!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

Sasuke walked up to Aki and responded with, "Hi, are you willing to go to homecoming with me?"

"Sorry, I'm waiting for someone else." Aki responded.

Raiga tried to tackle Sasuke, but was placed back in his spot by Yang.

"Raiga, Truth or Dare?" Sasuke asked.

"Dare?" Raiga asked.

Sakura whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"Raiga, I dare you to take Aki to the backyard, confess your feelings, and ask her to homecoming." Sasuke whispered to Raiga.

Raiga blushed, grabbed Aki's hand, and walked to the backyard.

Aki was thinking, 'Oh my, is he about to confess!?'

When they arrived, Raiga took Aki's hand with both of his hands, and blushed furiously.

"Aki, during last school year, I felt strange, out of the blue, I got butterflies in my stomach, pounding heart, and several other things, which led to one problem for me, I..." Raiga was cut off by Aki's lips on his own.

From Ryu's window, Hyoukei, Yin, and Asuna were silently cheering on Raiga. Sasuke facepalmed as Naruto stood there like an idiot. Asuna felt an arm around her as the hand rested on her hip. She blushed furiously realizing Yang had walked over.

They broke the kiss, needing air, and sat down close.

"Aki?" Raiga asked.

"Yes, Raiga." Aki answered.

"That made it so much easier to do this, will you go to homecoming with me, as my girlfriend?" Raiga asked, his body shaking from the nerves.

Aki burst into tears, whispering one word into his ear, "Yes."

The two walked back into the house and met up with them as they sat down. The crew continued the game.

"Hinata, Truth or Dare?" Raiga asked bravely.

"Truth." Hinata replied.

"Do you like anyone in this room?" Raiga asked.

"Yes." Hinata answered.

"Who?" Raiga asked.

"Your turn is over, Raiga." Yang called out to him.

"Ryu, Truth or dare?" Hinata asked.

"Dare." Ryu responded seriously.

"I dare you and Haruna to seven minutes in heaven." Hinata smirked.

Ryu and Haruna went into Ryu's bedroom, loud moans could be heard three minutes in.

"It sounds like you're trying to create Ryu Jr." Aki called out.

When the seven minutes were up Aki and Kai went to open the door, only to find Ryu and Haruna, both without shirts, making out as Ryu's hands were on Haruna's butt. Kai facepalmed as Aki blushed and looked at her feet.

"Time's up!" Kai called out.

Ryu and Haruna blushed as they stopped kissing, Ryu's hands left her butt as Haruna pressed closer to Ryu. He grabbed one of his dress shirts and gave it to Haruna, she put it on, unbuttoned.

'Woah, she looks very hot right now.' Ryu thought and blushed as he got his shirt back on.

The two walked back down to the room where everyone is.

"Kai, Truth or dare?" Ryu asked.

"Dare, I am ready for anything." Kai responded seriously.

Ryu whispered into Kai's ear, "I dare you to ask Akiko Todoroki to homecoming by the end of the week."

Kai broke for a moment. Akiko, who sat next to Raiga's right, blushed furiously as Hyoukei gave her a knowing look.

Kai looked at Asuna, "Asuna, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Asuna responded.

"I dare you to let Yang's hands wander around your body for two minutes." Kai explained.

"Idiot!" Raiga mumbled.

Asuna moaned as Yang's hands touched sensitive places on her body. After about double the time allotted to them, Yang stopped as Asuna barely touched him.

"Hyoukei, Truth or dare?" Asuna asked.

"Truth." Hyoukei responded, not wanting to be embarrassed.

"If you were to get a pet, what would it be?" Asuna asked.

"A cat." Hyoukei responded.

"Dinner time!" A voice called out.

Ryu and three girls, one about Ryu's age, one a year younger and one four years younger, carried out a large platter, it was so big, it took all four to carry it.

"Junko Shirogetsu." The youngest girl response, "Ryu's youngest sister."

"Mizuko Shirogetsu." The middle of the three sisters responded, "Ryu's middle sister."

"Yukari Shirogetsu." The oldest of the girls responded, "Ryu's twin sister."

"Hold on." A voice piped up, "Your twin sister is Yukari of the Debate team!?"

"Hideyoshi," Asuna responded, "You didn't know that?"

Hideyoshi Enomoto was not the brightest kid in his class, he is a freshman and Asuna's stepbrother. He stood about 5'6" with blue and white hair, it would stripe itself like a zebra.

Naruto and the others, specifically Haruna and Choji, who came with Shikamaru, were eating so they could continue their hangout. After they were done, the dishes were dealt with by Mizuko and Junko. All three had brown eyes, and had dark colored hair. Yukari sat down, Yang on her left and Gaara on her right, Mizuko took a seat between Hyoukei and Raiga, and Junko took a seat next to Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi was a bit red, along with Junko, who his cuddling into his arm. Ryu looked at Hideyoshi, who was trembling from his and Kai's stares. Sometime after they chatted, everyone left except for Haruna, Ryu's sisters, Hideyoshi, Kai and Akiko.

Mizuko was waving goodbye to Gaara, with a slight blush on her face, she stood about 5'3", with a small chest and a toned butt.

Yukari sent them off, waving to them, she atood about 5'4", and was of a decent figure, a good mix of chest and hips.

"Uncle Akihiko called my cell to check on you, Kai." Ryu told Kai.

Junko pulled on Haruna's current shirt, and whispered, "I need help."

"Ryu-koibito." Haruna called out to him affectionately, "Junko needs to talk to me about something."

"Ren-chan, go ahead, I still need to talk to Kai and Akiko." Ryu responded to Haruna, with a slight blush on his face.

They went to Junko's room, which was blue and filled with stuffed animals, since she's only twelve, well she turns thirteen on the day of homecoming. Junko was 5'7", and was considered busty, her legs were long and somewhat slim. She had a flat, slightly toned stomach from her judo training.

"I need to talk to you about some strange stuff that is happening to me." Junko told Haruna, "It started about a year ago..."

**(Warning, this section gets a little dark, it's part of Junko's and Hideyoshi's backstory)**

_'A year ago, Junko was on her way home when several people unusual marks on the arms appeared._

_"an eleven year old girl," the one cackled, "If you do something for us..."_

_"Leave her alone!" a boy yelled at the group._

_"Who are you kid?" the person cackled._

_"Hideyoshi Enomoto." the boy, now revealed as Hideyoshi, sneered._

_The group started getting closer to Junko when Hideyoshi stepped in between them._

_"Warning, last chance," Another one warned._

_The pushed Hideyoshi aside, and wenr for Junko, one got each of her arms. Those two had to have the strength of a highschool football player, as she couldn't pull them down. The first one, who was the leader, brushed back her hair as Junko started crying._

_"DON'T. YOU. DARE. HURT. HER." Hideyoshi roared slowly, so they understood what he meant._

_He went for the leader, who was trying to assault Junko._

_"Hideyoshi!" Junko screamed._

_The leader threw him off his back, Hideyoshi continued until the leader pulled a knife._

_"One more step and she will get hurt." The leader warned._

_A dog started barking and ran towards the leader to try and help Hideyoshi, the leader, being the cruel person he is, stabbed the dog in the leg, which caused the dog to limp out of there as Hideyoshi threw a rock at him._

_"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE..." The leader yelled as he lunged at Hideyoshi, only to be met by a fencing sword._

_The leader pushed the unknown swordsman back and went for Hideyoshi, got a hold of his wrist and Hideyoshi heard cracking. He screamed in Pain as he got up, deciding to save Junko himself. He got to the guy holding her left arm, elbowed him in the gut, causing him to let go. As he went for the right arm, though, a strange thrust ended up in his leg. He used his leg, which was bleeding, and made a sweep to try and knock him over, it didn't work, which caused Hideyoshi to knee him in the gut and then his opponent let go of Junko's arm, causing him to catch her._

_"Junko, you're safe now, I got you." Hideyoshi whispered into Junko's ear._

_The leader got away from the swordsman as another figure, about 5'11" with silver hair stood in between Hideyoshi, who was carrying Junko, and the Leader of the group that attacked Junko. The leader charged, only to find his hand intercepted by the new person._

_"I hope i got here in time." The boy told Hideyoshi, "Take Junko and run to the Shirogetsu residence, a woman named Kaede will know what to do."_

_Hideyoshi ran all the way to a large blue house, could be a mansion from the size of it. He knocked on the door, as Junko started crying._

_A woman answered the door._

_"Hi, I'm looking for a Kaede Hitomaru?" Hideyoshi said as his injuries got to him._

_"This is her." the woman answered and then suddenly screamed, "Oh dear, I hope not, not Junko!" _

_"She is ok physically, but mentally will be a different story." Hideyoshi responded._

_"Mom." Junko spoke softly._

_"Junko!" Kaede exclaimed._

_Junko got down from Hideyoshi's arms, he took six steps, and then fell down on the floor, face up._

_"HIDEYOSHI!!" Junko screamed, tears flowing from her eyes._

_Back at the scene, the two had finished fighting them off, they had some bruises. Both were incredibly pissed off, as they realized the boy as Hideyoshi Enomoto, a young boy closely associated with Junko Shirogetsu, Ryu's youngest sister, if he was fighting and not the target, that means Junko was the target._

_"I SHOULD PROBABLY HOSPITALIZE YOU WHERE YOU STAND, BUT WE'LL LET YOU ON A SMALLER HOOK, DON'T SHOW YOURSELVES AROUND THIS AREA AGAIN," The silver haired boy roared warningly, "OR YOU WILL BE A LOT WORSE TROUBLE!!!!"_

_The five boys ran off, then the Silver haired boy, alongside the swordsman, ran to the Shirogetsu residence._

_"Ryu, Kai,. What happened?" Kaede asked, tears hanging in her eyes._

_"Remember that Kid that Junko fought, and accidentally almost killed?" Ryu asked, "His brother came with a vengeance, and decided to try and assault her, Hideyoshi tried to fight them off, he got two of them before having too many injuries, sent him with Junko."_

_"RYU-KUN!" Haruna screamed._

_""KAI-KUN!!" Akiko Todoroki screamed._

_Kaede had Mizuko call an ambulance, which took Hideyoshi Enomoto, along with Junko Shirogetsu, to the hospital, Kai grabbed his car, and took him, Ryu, Haruna, and Akiko. Yukari took Mizuko with her car, police called Ryu, who told them to meet Junko Shirogetsu and Hideyoshi Enomoto at the local hospital. Everyone arrived at the hospital as two girls ran through the hospital with two boys in bad shape in hospital beds._

_"We have two young men badly injured that may not live, and a third with a broken wrist and a stab wound through his right leg." The nurse explained to a doctor, "I got three of our best for the situations onto each one."_

_Junko was sitting in the waiting room, along with a black haired girl who looked Very familiar._

_"Aki?" Haruna asked.._

_"Haruna." Aki said tearfully, "Jin was in a bad crash involving another car and a Transit Bus."_

_"Zenryu was in the same crash." another girl cried, "I was about to tell him I was pregnant, and that he is the father."_

_"Aki, Junko was attacked earlier today." Haruna explained._

_Aki broke, her tears flowing at the thought of one her closest friends being attacked._

_The nurse walked into the waiting room to tell the people some good and bad news._

_"I have some good news, Ryu and Kai's injuries weren't bad, Junko is currently doing okay, and is in a hospital bed next to Hideyoshi, who is okay." The nurse explained, "Now for the bad news, are any of a family member or significant other of either Jin Junichi or Zenryu Akūdo?"_

_"Rumiko Inuzuka, fiance of Zenryu." The pregnant girl responded._

_"Aki Yūki, Jin's Girlfriend." Aki answered._

_A third voice called out, "Shūryū Akūdo, Zenryu's brother."_

_"Unfortunately, Jin died of his injuries." The nurse said sadly, "Zenryu's condition is up in the air."_

_Aki broke into more tears, as Haruna took her somewhere so they could talk._

_"Mizuko Shirogetsu." Mizuko responded._

_"Yukari Shirogetsu." Yukari responded, she was slightly taller than Mizuko._

_"Hideyoshi is only allowing Junko for the time being, we'll let you know when he is available." The nurse explained._

_In the hospital room, Junko had sat up from a chair she was sitting in, looking at Hideyoshi. She decided to do something for him, since he practically saved her life. She moved her lips closer and closer to his cheek, after a few seconds of hesitation, she planted them on his right cheek. At that moment Hideyoshi woke up._

_"Junko." Hideyoshi responded weakly._

_At__ that moment, Junko removed her lips from his cheek._

_"Hideyoshi!" Junko exclaimed, tears flowing, "I thought you were dead."_

_"I'm fine." Hideyoshi responded, "My wrist is in a brace?"_

_"Hideyoshi, you broke your wrist early in the fight, and then you got stabbed in the leg." Junko continued, "The boys that showed up and helped us were my brother and cousin, whose bruises are currently being checked out." _

_"Junko, please, if you need anything, let me know." Hideyoshi responded._

Haruna listened to the entire story, she already knew about the Jin Junichi part from being there to witness Aki bawling her eyes out, and she knew Zenryu died three days later from his injuries. This point of view revealed a lot of details she didn't know.

"I think I have a bug." Junko explained.

"What are the symptoms?" Haruna asked.

"My face heats up, my heart starts pounding, my body suddenly seems calm despite my diagnosed PTSD (minor case), butterflies in my stomach, and I just want to be held by Hideyoshi." Junko answered, blushing heavily.

"Oh, dear, I'm not sure if you're going to like this diagnosis." Haruna responded, "But unless something is out of line, in which I would know, but I have to tell you, Junko, you're in love with Hideyoshi."

Junko blushed so much, her face could have been mistaken for Yin's hair, "What!?"

"Sorry about that, you have an amazing body, Junko, I'm pretty sure I saw Kankurō eyeing you, along with Hideyoshi." Haruna responded to Junko, "Though Kankurō will probably have his ear chewed off."

Hyoukei added a new note to her shipping notes

'Junko x Hideyoshi: Junko has just confessed her feelings for Hideyoshi to Haruna.'

Hideyoshi was sitting with Kai, Ryu, Akiko, Yukari and Mizuko, when Mizuko and Yukari started grilling Hideyoshi with questions, Akiko was cuddled into Kai.


	2. Second Focus: Mizuko

Naruto ran towards homeroom when a new kid appeared, about 5'9", red hair, green eyes, small frame, wearing a green shirt and jeans.

"Hi, I'm looking for Might Guy's homeroom?" The kid asked.

A black haired, brown eyed girl appeared and immediately recognized the boy.

"A-A-Akayuki?" Mizuko asked, very red-faced, and trying to look cute.

"Mizuko-chan?" Akayuki asked, blushing, looking at his feet.

Something hit Akayuki and all of a sudden, he hugged Mizuko. Mizuko hugged back, and then Akayuki felt her forehead.

"Are you ok?" Akayuki asked Mizuko.

"There was one thing I forgot to give you before you left..." Mizuko whispered seductively, then stepped on her tiptoes, kissing Akayuki on the forehead.

Akayuki broke, like couldn't do anything. Ryu had to snap them out of it as he and Haruna walked in the door.

"Mizuko, I know Akayuki's back and all but..." Ryu was about to explain when he walked right into Mizuko kissing Akayuki on the forehead.

Akayuki was thinking, 'My crush just kissed my forehead, oh crap, any time Mizuko does this, it affects me in a weird way.'

Mizuko let go of the hug as Akayuki went in the door. Hyoukei was standing at the door and started taking notes.

'Akayuki (returning from Foreign Exchange) x Mizuko: They most definitely love each other, however both are very shy about it.'

Naruto walked into homeroom, and sat next to Hinata, for once. Everyone else sat down as Akayuki took a seat towards the back of the room.

In Mizuko's homeroom, there was chatter due to the events earlier.

"Mizuko-chan, is it true?" Two girls asked.

"Ayako, Chiharu, what is true?" Mizuko asked.

"Your crush, Akayuki Shirogane, has returned." Chiharu explained.

"He has." Mizuko whispered, red-faced.

"Be ready, I, along with the entire school, agree on the fact that you and Akayuki should be together." Ayako responded.

Mizuko blushed, she was trying to fight her current emotions.

Akayuki was sitting right behind Ryu and Haruna, tapping on Haruna's shoulder.

"Haruna, can I talk to you?" Akayuki asked.

"Sure, What is it?" Haruna responded.

"Well, while I was Foreign Exchange, it felt like I was incomplete, a hole in my heart, when i returned, Mizuko was more beautiful than when I left, when we crossed paths in front of the classroom, I was a nervous, blushing, wreck, and I broke when she kissed me on the forehead." Akayuki answered.

"You two are so obvious," Haruna responded, "I will let you know this, ask her to homecoming, and tell me her answer."

"Understood." Akayuki responded.

Kai was sitting in homeroom, when the bell rang, everyone went to their next class.

In their second class, Ryu, Haruna, Hideyoshi, Kai, Akayuki, Naruto, Hinata, and Neji were sitting amongst other students, when Mizuko Shirogetsu burst into the classroom.

"Kakashi-sensei, you, Akayuki, and Ryu are needed in the courtyard." Mizuko told Kakashi.

The three aforementioned along with Mizuko ran to the courtyard, where they found a note on the courtyard, saying that it's time.

"The Hidden Mist Football Team is up to their old plans again, last year, when they tried to find our football team, all five ended up in the hospital since Kai spotted them." Ryu explained.

Mizuko stood behind Akayuki, blushing heavily as she hugged him out of worry.

"Mizuko-chan," Akayuki whispered.

"You two stay away from them," Ryu warned, "There have been reports of people in the hospital from this."

"Don't worry, if someone were to attack Mizuko, I'll protect her." Akayuki responded.

"Ryu-senpai!" A familiar voice, called out.

"Hideyoshi," Ryu responded, and then spotted five unknown people, "Get down!"

Everyone dropped, as the five walked into the courtyard.

"Find me your Football team, or the middle school girl gets..." One said as the girl threw him over her shoulder.

"Don't mess with me!" The girl yelled.

After the girl got away, Hideyoshi stood between the unknown and the girl.

"Junko, stay behind me," Hideyoshi stated his concern, "I don't want to lose you."

"Mizuko, stay behind me." Akayuki warned.

"Kakashi-sensei, can you get me Uzuhime, and alert Principal Tsunade." Ryu responded, "This is one matter that is not easy to settle."

Kakashi left and found a girl, a senior from what he remembered, about 5'5" with aqua blue hair and brown eyes, wearing a white dress.

"Uzuhime, you are requested in the courtyard, it's starting again." Kakashi informed as he ran for the principal's office.

She nodded and ran to the courtyard.

Kakashi got to Tsunade's office and assistant Shizune answered.

"Shizune, Tsunade needs to know that the freshman players of Hidden Mist High's Football team are here for their tradition." Kakashi responded, not in a good mood.

Back at the courtyard, Ryu, Uzuhime, who brought the Judo club's president Rock Lee with her, Hideyoshi, Akayuki, Mizuko and Junko were all waiting for them to move.

"Mizuko, run." Akayuki whispered.

Mizuko ran for the door but three of them got to her first, two took her arms, but the three were dealt with by Hideyoshi, Junko, and Akayuki. She was fivr inches from reaching the door when another one grabbed her collar and pulled her up.

"What to do with..." The fourth one stopped, when a blonde hair, blue eyed boy dropped right in front of him.

"I would put that girl down." The boy warned, "The name's Naruto Uzumaki, I won't let my friends get hurt."

"Naruto!" Mizuko cried out.

Akayuki suddenly lost hold of the one he was holding back, and the guy went flying towards Uzuhime when Rock Lee dropped in as he ran, grabbed his arm and sent him back.

"Yeah, I think not!" the guy yelled.

"HANDS. OFF. HER." Akayuki yelled with rage.

The guy guffawed at him, thinking this was a joke.

"This kid's serious." the last one warned.

"Didn't I tell you to leave before?" an Angry blue haired boy, warned, "You messed with Akiko, so now you deal with me!"

The boy led the three that were holding up Akayuki, Hideyoshi and Junko away, then Akayuki went to rescue Mizuko.

"I got the fourth one, Kai, hold those three, Akayuki, take your girlfriend to the nurse's office," Rock Lee explained to the group.

Akayuki and Mizuko blushed at Rock Lee's words, as Akayuki picked up Mizuko. He then ran for the nurse's office.

"I'm going to assist Kai," Ryu responded, "Uzuhime, help me out, Hideyoshi take Junko and run to find Jiri-sensei."

Hideyoshi nodded, taking Junko's hand, and ran for Jiri-sensei.

"Alright, Uzuhime, Thanks for trying to help us." Ryu responded.

"Hold it right there!" A voice yelled.

"Tsunade!" Uzuhime exclaimed.

"Thank you for keeping them in the courtyard, sending Kakashi, and trying to evacuate those who had people important to them here." Tsunade responded, "However, the five of you who are from Hidden Mist High, Leave now or I will allow Kai to deal with you!"

"Fencing State Champion Kai!?" All five yelled.

The enraged blue haired boy dropped down between the five of them and the group.

In the nurse's office, Kaede Hitomaru was treating Akiko Todoroki's bruises and scratches as Akayuki ran into the office.

"Akayuki-kun?" Kaede called.

"Hitomaru-san." Akayuki responded, "Mizuko-chan was almost attacked by their leader, I want to make sure she's okay."

"Awwww!" Kaede responded, "Just so you know, I am beyond worried, this is the second time one of my daughters has been targeted in under a year."

"I'm pretty sure I spotted Junko with Hideyoshi Enomoto of all people..."

"He's the one who saved her and was able to get her to safety." Kaede responded.

Akayuki sat in the waiting room while Mizuko was being checked out for injuries. Hideyoshi ran in with an old man with white hair, and wore white robes, with a tunic.

"Jiri-sensei, you are needed by Hitomaru-sensei to help with the several students that managed to stop the Hidden Mist's tradition." Hideyoshi told the old man, "Junko, please, hold on."

"Hideyoshi, what's wrong?" Akayuki asked.

"Junko may have injured herself while throwing one of them to the ground to escape." Hideyoshi responded.

"This is bad." Akayuki responded.

At that point, Ryu, Rock Lee, Kai, and Uzuhime all stumbled in into the nurse's office, scrapes and bruises. As Ryu walked in the door, another girl followed, with worry on her face.

"Haruna!" Akayuki called out to her.

"Akayuki." Haruna responded, worry filling her voice.

"Ryu's injuries got your tongue?" Akayuki asked teasingly.

Haruna suddenly turned very red, and roared, "GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!!!"

After about forty five minutes, everyone returned except Junko and Ryu.

"Haruna and Hideyoshi, get your stuff, you two are heading to the hospital, I called your parents, and you two are riding with them." Hitomaru-sensei announced, "The rest of you, go to fourth period."

Mizuko and Akayuki went to their fourth period class, which was Art, as the teacher appeared.

"Are you okay?" Ayako asked.

"We're fine, Ryu and Junko are not, Junko hurt her shoulder and Ryu may or may not have broken his foot." Mizuko responded, "I'm shaken up, Akayuki is worried, Haruna is more worried than humanly possible, and Hideyoshi is worried as well."

"Mizuko, after this class, I need to talk to you." Akayuki told her.

Mizuko tried to fight her face from becoming red, but it failed.

The two started a sketching project in class, as another girl appeared, with orange hair and amber eyes.

"Fumiko Shidomaru." Akayuki whispered.

"Hey, I was wondering if you had a date to homecoming?" Fumiko asked Akayuki.

"Not yet," Akayuki responded then whispered, "I'm asking Mizuko Shirogetsu sometime today."

"Awwww," Fumiko responded, "Akayuki's got a crush."

Akayuki blushed furiously as Ayako looked up.

The bell rang at that moment, allowing the group to go to lunch, and eat.

"Ayako, Fumiko, and Chiharu, I need your help in how to ask Mizuko Shirogetsu to homecoming without her Discovering my plans or Ryu discovering them either." Akayuki asked the three girls.

"Alright, we have study hall together, and Mizuko is in another class, so we could work on that plan then." Ayako whispered.

"I want to tell you three something, the day Mizuko and I met." Akayuki whispered.

'_Two years ago, before Akayuki took the foreign exchange offer, he was walking around school when a young girl, about a year younger than him with black hair and brown eyes, she stood about five foot three, small chest, wide hips, had a flat stomach, no tone, and was wearing a light green crop top, no tank top, and sweatpants that were light blue, was looking for a classroom._

_"H-h-hi there," Akayuki greeted, "What classroom were you looking for?"_

_"R-r-room 2-279-A," The girl responded._

_"This way." Akayuki responded to the girl._

_The two were walking towards the room in question when he piped up._

_"If you were wondering if what my name was, it is Akayuki Shirogane." Akayuki explained._

_"Mizuko Shirogetsu." The girl answered shyly._

_They arrived at the room and Akayuki decided to do something bold. He handed her a piece of paper. Mizuko opened the piece of paper and immediately took out her phone, placing the number on the paper into a new contact, named Akayuki._

_"I'll call you tonight, ok?" Mizuko asked._

_"Ok." Akayuki responded.'_

"And that's the reason we met." Akayuki explained to the three girls, "I'm going to go over to Mizuko's house so I can ask her to homecoming there."

"Aww, how romantic!" Ayako whispered loudly into Akayuki's ear.

The bell rang and then an announcement came over the loudspeaker, "Due to events earlier today, all after school activities are cancelled for today, and also, I am informing you that Ryu Shirogetsu is in the hospital, and is expected to make a full recovery."

Akayuki went to his next class with a box, he slipped it in his backpack so he wouldn't forget about it, he also texted his parents that he was going to Mizuko's after school.

The day ended and he, along with Yukari, Mizuko, Hideyoshi, Raiga and Aki, were walking to The Shirogetsu residence as Rock Lee caught up with them.

"I was wondering if Ryu was okay?" Rock Lee asked.

"He's probably in pain, but overall, okay." Yukari responded.

"I have to go home, so i can't come with you guys." Rock Lee explained.

Rock Lee left for his house as The group made it to Ryu's House, they walked in the door, and found Haruna already over and helping Ryu.

"Ryu, are you alright?" Mizuko asked.

"It's a broken foot, so I will be off of it for three weeks, and in a boot for three more weeks." Ryu explained, "I was trying to trip up one of them when I full force swung my foot into a metal pole."

Akiko was sitting on one of the five couches in the living room, cuddling against Kai, crying as he reassured her that nothing bad would happen. Junko was sitting on a third couch, her arm in a sling due to her shoulder injury. Hideyoshi took a seat next to her and took her free hand.

"Mizuko, I have something to say to you." Akayuki suddenly said.

Mizuko blushed when Akayuki pulled out a box, and opened it, containing a necklace he had bought for this specific occasion in the Land of Waves. It was a silver necklace with a Topaz in the pendant.

"Will you go to homecoming with me and be my girlfriend?" Akayuki asked very nervously, with a very red face.

Mizuko, between her shy personality, her very red face, and the fact that the one person she wanted to be asked to homecoming by just asked her, suddenly burst into tears.

"Did I do something wrong?" Akayuki asked worriedly.

"Maybe this will answer the question." Mizuko whispered in his ear.

She then kissed Akayuki on the lips, he responded back. It seemed as even if the world would end, they still be doing their current action. Haruna giggled, she knew how long Mizuko wanted to do that. Aki also giggled, Raiga gave a thumbs up, and Ryu facepalmed at his sister. The two broke apart as Mizuko whispered, "Yes, Aka-kun."

'_About a year and a half ago, Akayuki was sitting on a couch at the Sarukaze residence. Raiga was sitting next to him as they were talking.__"_

_Raiga, I have a question." Akayuki stated._

_"Fire away." Raiga responded._

_"It's__ about Mizuko." Akayuki responded._

_"Go ahead." Raiga called out._

_"Whenever I am around her, I have butterflies in my stomach, my heart tries to beat itself out, I have a red face, she seems like the most..." Akayuki responded._

_"Akayuki-baka!" Raiga yelled._

_"Why did you call me an idiot!?" Akayuki yelled. _

_"Because, you are in love with Mizuko!" __Raiga yelled._

_It clicked, and everything he said combined with Raiga's answer made sense._

_"WHAT!?" Akayuki roared._

_"I've known you were in love with her since before you knew it." Raiga responded, "You have to make a move on her, impress her somehow." _

_Akayuki nodded, as if he knew what to do.'_

Akayuki wrapped an arm around her waist, both blushing heavily, due to their shyness, combined with his getting together, the newly formed couple sat down on the couch next to Junko and Hideyoshi, who were shocked.

"Yukari, Mizuko has something to tell you." Ryu called.

"What is it... Oh!" Yukari ran out into the living room and found Akayuki with his arm wrapped around Mizuko's waist.

"Finally, Mizuko-nee!" Yukari exclaimed..

Akayuki placed the necklace around Mizuko's neck, she blushed as he placed the necklace. He then returned his hand to her waist.

Haruna took Ryu into his room.

"I bet five thousand ryo that Ryu is screwing Haruna in his bedroom, even with the broken foot." Yukari smirked.

"It's on." Raiga responded with a smirk of his own.

Aki knocked on the door to Ryu's bedroom, which is at the end of the hallway on the first floor. She heard nothing, so she opened the door, and found Haruna, totally topless, with Ryu behind her, hands on her breasts. Aki's face turned beet red and she ran off.

"I walked in on those two in roaming hands stage." Aki told Yukari and Raiga.

At that point everyone but Junko, Hideyoshi, Akayuki, Mizuko, Ryu and Haruna left, Yukari was hanging out with the girls to help Hinata plan to ask Naruto to homecoming. Hideyoshi and Junko sat in the living room, watching TV, since their homework wasn't due until next week. Mizuko took Akayuki to her room, both were blushing, as they started making out. Ryu and Haruna continued what they were doing.

* * *

Mizuko and Akayuki broke apart, panting heavily, Akayuki sat up as Mizuko buried her red face in his chest. Her door got knocked on, she answered.

"Hi, mom!" Mizuko exclaimed, out of breath from her make out session with her new boyfriend.

"Have I come at the wrong time?" Her Mom responded, "Hi, Akayuki."

"Hi, Hitomaru-sensei." Akayuki said.

"Dinner is in about an hour, I'll send Havoc to get you two." Hitomaru-sensei responded.

"Ok." Mizuko answered her mom, then turned to Akayuki, "Havoc is the ferret."

Akayuki nodded. He then started kissing places other than her face, like her neck, which was causing her to blush intensely and make her release small moans she didn't know she had.

* * *

As for Junko and Hideyoshi, Junko had changed into more like her pajama pants and a sports bra, totally ignoring the fact that Hideyoshi is next to her. Junko took his hand, brought behind her back and placed it on her hip. Hideyoshi tried to move it, but Junko nodded, telling him he can leave his hand. Junko leaned her head on to his shoulder as his head fell on hers, both dozing off.

* * *

When Ryu and Haruna had ended their make out session, Haruna was wearing one of Ryu's dress shirts, with nothing under it, unbuttoned, stuffed into her shorts. The two were interrupted by Havoc, Ryu's ferret, and walked into the living room, Haruna kept the shirt the way it was.

* * *

Mizuko and Akayuki's make out session ended with them down to shorts, and Mizuko wearing a bra, she grabbed a pajama shirt and pants, and changed into them as Akayuki grabbed his pajamas. The couple walked down to the table in the living room, and sat on the couch.

* * *

Junko and Hideyoshi woke up when Havoc started running around on the couch they were on. They prepared for dinner as the rest prepared too. Mizuko brought out the dinner platter, it was smaller this time. The group ate and chatted as Ryu ate with one hand, the other was on Haruna's heart. They continued eating, with some advice for them as Ryu and Haruna went back to Ryu's room after dinner, around that time Yukari got home, and she offered to do the dishes, which allowed Mizuko to shyly take her boyfriend's hand and the two walked back to her room. She then placed his hand in the middle of her chest, where he could feel her heartbeat, pounding against it.

"Now that you have me," Mizuko explained, "You can be less shy about touching me, but please not Yang's level of romancing. Besides, I actually kinda like your hands around me."

Akayuki blushed intensely as she said that. He figured this was the time to be bold, so he moved his left hand, which was placed on her heart slightly to her right, causing her to moan a little as his hand brushed over her breast.

"I'm Sorry..." Akayuki responded.

"That's a place you can touch me when we're like this, just us." Mizuko whispered.

* * *

Ryu and Haruna had continued with their make out session, allowing for hands to roam and such.

* * *

Junko and Hideyoshi were back on the couch, when Hideyoshi laid down, wondering how she was going to lay down on the couch when she laid down in front of him, took his arms and showed him where they need to go, he left one around her chest and another around her hips so she didn't fall off the couch. Junko's right arm, whose shoulder was injured, was laying on the arm that Hideyoshi had around her hips.

* * *

Ryu and Haruna were very tired, Haruna cuddled into Ryu's side with herself under his arm. She fell asleep on his shoulder. Ryu pecked her forehead and went to sleep.

* * *

Mizuko and Akayuki were still up, his hands had somehow ended up on her butt, which caused both to blush wildly. Akayuki laid down as Mizuko laid very close, cuddling into him for warmth. She let one of his hands stay where it was, as she took the other with her other hand.

* * *

**And there is the second chapter, This is why I am considering a rating up for this story, So Akayuki, the returning student, asked his crush out after a year of separation and a year of nerves. Akayuki is trying to be a bit bolder, it's part of both of this Couple's Character development. **


	3. Third Focus Part one: Tenten

Naruto was still running on time, as per usual, and Tenten decided to wear a dress, for some reason, under the advice of one Yukari Shirogetsu.

"Why did I agree to this..." Tenten mumbled.

Neji Hyūga was walking down the hall, ready for someone like Yang and Asuna, or Maybe Yukari, when he spotted Tenten.

"H-h-hi Tenten." Neji stuttered, a very slight blush on his face.

Tenten blushed, realizing as to exactly who walked over.

"AWWWW!" A girl cooed loudly.

"Hyoukei!" Neji and Tenten yelled, "Get back here!"

Hyoukei ran for homeroom, trying to find Yang so she could hide. She found him, but immediately blushed and looked at her feet.

"Yang Kumaru!" Hyoukei yelled, "Why are you screwing Asuna at this, of all times, I am being chased by Neji and Tenten!"

Hyoukei ran off into homeroom, as Neji and Tenten followed. Ryu was sitting at his desk, confused until he saw Yang and Asuna, panting heavily and blushing. Ryu wondered how they were never caught by a teacher.

The bell rang and the went off to class. It went by quickly, along with the Next one. Third period was Math, and along with Tenten, Yukari and Mizuko were in the class. Before the teacher came into the room, Tenten noticed Mizuko's necklace.

"Hey, where did you get that necklace?" Tenten asked Mizuko.

Mizuko blushed, "Aka-Akayuki gave it to me, as a present from the Land of Waves."

"Awwww, you two are so cute together, maybe between Hyoukei and Asuna, you could kiss him by the end of the day." Tenten responded.

"So, who do you want to ask or be asked to homecoming by?" Mizuko asked.

Tenten blushed, "Neji."

"I knew it." Yukari whispered into Tenten's ear.

Tenten started paying attention when the teacher arrived. Everyone followed suit as the class started. The teacher went through the third part of the chapter and everyone took notes. The bell rang and everyone went to their next class.

* * *

At the end of the day, Ryu, with help from Haruna, Junko, Hideyoshi, Tenten, Yukari, Akayuki, Mizuko, Kai and Akiko, were heading to the Shirogetsu residence for their weekly event.

Yukari went to the game room, the door opposite the Master Bedroom, and went down a set of stairs, setting up chairs around a table.

"You guys ready for my new campaign, get your character sheets from the file cabinet." Yukari responded as everyone took their seats.

Ryu had come in through the back door. Everyone had their character sheets ready while Yukari set up the map for the starting town. There were fourteen figures on the map, one for each player's character, and five for the Yukari controlled characters.

"Your Characters are in the town square when a young lady, about 16 ran into the town, with a man. The lady was built like Junko and stood five foot ten, with long black hair and purple eyes, and the man was about six foot five, wearing a cloak," Yukari explained, "They have two friends, one about nineteen and stood five foot seven, with green eyes and red hair, and one sixteen, stood five foot two, black hair with bangs covering her left eye which was grey, her right eye was blue. Behind the shorter girl is a young man who looked to be seventeen, was standing sx foot four, had yellow-green eyes and black hair."

"Jinryu, sixteen years old, five foot six with green hair and eyes, wearing mixed armor pieces with a large shield, here," Akayuki responded, then with his character's question, "What brings you here?"

"They tell you that the tall girl has a demon, specifically a Balor, sealed in her and some madman is after it for his plans." Yukari responded to Akayuki's character's question.

"Sylvia Brightfellow, a fifteen year old light mage who stands five foot nothing with orange hair and a red and green eye color split. " Mizuko responded, then with Sylvia's question, "I ask of you, what are your names?"

"The cloaked man responded with Lucas, the Knight of Pixelwood, the tallest girl responded with Skylar, the young man responded with Jezerhada, the Guardian of the Silvermine Village, the red-haired girl explained herself as Elisa, and the blue eyed girl as Quinn." Yukari responded.

"Kyotetsu, a fourteen year old girl, standing five foot four, with short brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing what looked like leather battle Armor." Tenten responded, then with her character's question, "Exactly what caused a Balor to be sealed in a young girl?"

"Skylar spoke up, explaining the events that led to her village's destruction and the Balor's sealing, which was left slightly loose so her own abilities could mix with the demon's." Yukari responded.

"Harvey of the Silver Mist, twenty five years old, standing six foot nine, with Silver hair and orange eyes, wearing Scale Armor, wielding a large Poleaxe." Hideyoshi responded, then with his character's question, "Where are we going?"

"Quinn piped up with We are going to the City of Flying Hope in the center of the Coastal province, in Zone 4500." Yukari responded.

"Subtraneous Drake, seventeen years old, standing five foot eleven, with two longswords, blue eyes in a helmet, wearing plate armor." Ryu responded, "I roll for Animal Handling."

Yukari picked up two ten sided dice and rolled. The tens digit was a zero, and the ones digit was also a zero.

"Natural one hundred." Yukari responded, "What are going to use Animal handling on?"

"The squirrel nearby, and make it my character's scout." Ryu explained Subtraneous's plan.

"You now have a squirrel trained as a rogue to help you." Yukari responded.

"Ryuhime, a eighteen year old girl, who stood five foot six, wearing chainmail with red hair and silver eyes, slitted like a cat's at night." Junko responded, then with her character's action, "Jezerhada, you said you were a guardian of a small village not far from here, in what zone, would that village be?"

"Jezerhada responded with: Zone forty-one." Yukari responded.

"Lance Silverpeak, a twenty year old man, standing 5'6" with a lot of armor on, light blue hair and blue eyes." Kai responded, "I roll for sense Class on Skylar."

Yukari rolled the two ten sided dice, tens was a six and ones was a two.

"Sixty two, not enough." Yukari responded, "You received a slight headache from attempting to invade Skylar's mind."

"Tabitha Skysword, a seventeen year old girl who stood 5'9' wearing leather battle armor with the midsection carved out of it, two scars on her midsection, she has long light brown hair, and purple eyes, right one with a split down the middle. A scar could be seen on her right eye as she placed a hand on her katana." Haruna responded, then asked her chatacter's action, "I roll to seduce Subtraneous."

Yukari rolled the dice, the tens was an eight and the ones was a three.

"Tabitha feels up Subtraneous, causing him to blush and pull her closer." Yukari responded..

"Alexis Melcat, a thirteen year old girl, standing five foot zero, with blonde hair, cat ears, and red eyes, wearing a small shirt, exposed most of the character's cleavage and her midsection, she wielded a staff for magic." Akiko responded then with Alexis's response, "I roll to Seduce Lucas."

Yukari rolled the two dice again, tens was a six and the ones was a four, "Lucas blushes as Alexis placed one of Lucas's hands on her chest, allowing him to feel her up a little. Skylar saw this as all of a sudden, her eyes glowed purple, her hair turned orange, and patches of her skin turned dark red. A portal opened up and a seven foot tall sword, coated in Lightning appeared. Skylar grabbed hold of the sword with both hands and roared. Everyone roll for initiative."

Everyone started rolling twenty sided dice and Yukari took their scores into account.

"Ryu, Subtraneous rolled the highest at 26, declare his actions." Yukari responded.

"I move back." Ryu responded.

Ryu moved Subtraneous's figure back six squares.

"Junko, Ryuhime was next with a 20." Yukari responded.

"I roll to attack." Junko responded..

Yukari rolled the two ten sided dice, fifty-seven was the result.

"Your punch missed and roll for magic resistance." Yukari responded.

Junko rolled the dice and the result were a ninety-five.

"Your character takes one fire damage due to Skylar's current state, she has fire aura, which deals 1d10 damage minus the resistance roll." Yukari explained.

"Akiko, Alexis is next." Yukari told her.

"Alexis attempts to cast summon creature." Akiko responded.

Yukari rolled a fifty-three on the dice.

"One dire wolf coming right up." Yukari responded.

A large gray wolf appeared on the map next to the figure for Alexis.

"Tenten, Kyotetsu is up." Yukari told Tenten.

"I roll for Reasoning." Tenten responded.

Yukari rolled the dice, and responded, "You failed to reason with the currently berserk Skylar, you take damage equal to the result of three twelve sided dice from falling damage of the sword towards you, half on successful Dexterity save."

Yukari rolled the dice and reported the result, "You barely dodged the blade but got hit by the lightning, take damage equal to the results of three six sided dice."

"Kai, your turn." Yukari told him.

"Lance equipped his spear as part of his initiative, and will attempt to attack Skylar from a range, using the spear's long reach to reach her."

"Roll with Disadvantage." Yukari responded.

"You manage a scratch to the arm, roll one half dice." Yukari responded.

Kai gave Yukari the results and she took note on Skylar's health.

"Skylar goes for the wide swing, anyone within two squares in the front of Skylar roll Dexterity saves." Yukari responded.

Everyone who was near Skylar rolled and failed miserably, Kai even rolled a natural one.

"Mizuko, you ready." Yukari responded.

"I use the prepared Magic Missile for the day on Skylar." Mizuko responded.

"Alright roll for attack for each and every one of them." Yukari responded.

Mizuko rolled the dice seven times, only one hit its intended target. She rolled a 4 on the four sided die used to determine the damage caused. Yukari took note of the damage dealt.

"Akayuki, go ahead." Yukari called out to him.

"I roll for Animal communication and attempt to give the squirrel plan." Akayuki called.

Yukari rolled the twenty sided die for this one, an eight.

"The squirrel didn't listen." Yukari responded, Haruna, your turn."

"I roll to attack with the Skysword's ability." Haruna called out.

"Roll for attack."

"86!" Haruna called out.

"Roll for damage."

"69 damage." Haruna called out.

Yukari took note of the damage dealt to Skylar, and then called out to Hideyoshi, "Harvey's last."

"I roll to Sense Area." Hideyoshi called out.

"Roll."

"97!" Hideyoshi called out.

"You sensed that Skylar has two sealed weapons on her person, and that there is a trap set by the townsfolk right under the squirrel."

"Ok, what to do with this information..." Hideyoshi whispered.

"End round one, no fatalities, some serious hits on both sides." Yukari noted, "Ryu, round two."

"I'm going for the charge!" Ryu called out.

"Roll for attack, twice."

"First roll, 76! Second roll 70!" Ryu called out.

"Not bad, needed a one thirty to threaten critical, roll for crit."

"52 then 71!" Ryu called out.

"Critical hit on Skylar, charge bonus determined by twenty sided die to be fourteen."

"55 for the Weapon critical, and 91 on the charge critical." Ryu called out.

"Junko, go ahead for Round two, need a total of 68 to hit Skylar."

"24." Junko called out.

"Swing and a miss." Yukari responded, "You spin around in several entire circles, you are now dizzy for one six sided die's determination of rounds."

"5." Junko responded.

"Alright," Yukari responded, "Akiko, your turn."

"I roll to attack with the spell Call ducks." Akiko declared.

"Die count is rolled, and the total is rolled afterwards." Yukari recalled, "Thirty eight versus twenty three. Fifteen ducks appear to attack Skylar. Roll for damage, one four sided die per duck.".

"46."

"Noted." Yukari responded, "Tenten, go."

"I roll for Shadow Strike." Tenten responded.

Tenten rolled the dice and wrote the number on a piece of paper.

"Kyotetsu suddenly disappeared." Yukari noted, "Kai."

"I roll to summon mount." Kai responded.

"Go ahead, at advantage." Kai responded.

"A metallic lion with a saddle appeared and swung at Skylar, hit six out seven times, three criticals, roll for damage and add one hundred and eighty nine."

"351."

Yukari noted the massive damage number.

"Skylar got thrashed by the lion, and was still standing as it disappeared." Yukari responded, "Skylar then swung again, roll for dexterity saves."

"71." Kai noted.

"You dodged the blade, but the lighting still hits." Yukari noted, "roll three were eight sided dice and add nineteen."

"35." Kai responded.

Yukari noted and called out to Mizuko to start her turn.

"I roll to attempt a light ball." Mizuko declared.

Yukari rolled the dice, 77 was the result.

"The light ball forms in front of Sylvia's chest and starts flying towards Skylar." Yukari responded, "The ball bounced off of Skylar and towards Subtraneous."

Ryu rolled the dice, "84."

"Who ate it." Yukari responded, "Subtraneous now has 5 to any attack rolls for the next three rounds."

"I proceed to move towards Skylar to attempt to slap her." Mizuko responded.

"Roll for attack."

"Natural ninety nine." Mizuko responded.

"Roll for critical, need a total of one hundred and thirty between both rolls to critical."

"60." Mizuko responded.

"159, instead of rolling two four sided dice and flipping a coin, roll five four sided dice."

"12." Mizuko responded.

Yukari noted, "A loud slap on Skylar's cheek echoed through the town, causing Skylar to grapple Sylvia as a bonus action. Akayuki, your turn."

"I roll to detect class." Akayuki responded.

"Since you failed by twenty or more, you take one sixty sided die Psychic damage from the mental pollution in Skylar's mind." Yukari responded, "Haruna, go."

"I roll for Feat Defender." Haruna responded, "303."

"You are now under an enchantment that states, 'You intercept sixty-one percent of every attack towards allies for the next round.'"

Hideyoshi was reminded that it was his next turn.

"I move in between Skylar and Ryuhime." Hideyoshi responded.

Yukari moved Harvey's figure to a square it could reach that is directly in front of Ryuhime's figure.

"End round two, a lot happened." Yukari responded, "Ryu, go."

"I roll to defend my current spot." Ryu declared, "59."

Yukari nodded, when Dinner was called.


End file.
